Ohana Grows
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one Nani and David finally get together forever. In this one David asks Nani for her hand and she says yes. There is one little problem however, who is going to walk Nani down the aisle? Will she be walking down the aisle by herself? Enjoy :)


David was pretty nervous about today, he was going to ask Nani to marry him. He knew he would have to talk to Lilo and Stitch first about it because this thing concerns with them. He knows that Pleakley and Jumba would be happy for them but doesn't know about Lilo as she doesn't deal with huge change well. He would move in with them to make life easier but they would be husband and wife which is new thing for everyone. He goes over to the house and knocks on the door. Nani opens the door surprised to see him.

"David? Wasn't I going to meet you at the restaurant after work?" asks Nani

"We are I actually came to see Lilo and Stitch." says David

"Uh. Okay. Stitch! Lilo! David's here I'm going to work! Jumba and Pleakley is in charge while I'm gone!" calls Nani

She kisses David's cheek and heads out the door. Stitch and Lilo come out to see David.

"How's it, Lilo? How is it little dude?" asks David

"Good. You wanted to see us?" asks Lilo

"Yeah. How about we go down to the beach and build some sandcastles? You can bring your camera." says David

The two look at each other and head out the door heading for the beach. When they get there the three start building sandcastles.

"I wanted to talk to you two about something." says David, he rubs his neck like he does when he's nervous

"What's wrong?" asks Lilo

"Well I wanted to know how would you guys feel if I married your sister." says David

The two gasp all happy and look at David.

"Yeah! Finally!" says Lilo and Stitch

They hug him happily.

"When are you asking her?" asks Lilo

"Tonight actually during dinner. I don't know if she will say yes. She might be worried about you and Stitch." says David

"Then tell her that we will be happy for you too." says Lilo

"Yeah! Happy very happy!" says Stitch

David smiles and they finish their sandcastles before heading home. David helps them make lunch before Pleakley tries his newest meal.

"There you are." says David

"Thank you!" says Lilo and Stitch

"No problem." says David

He leaves to get ready for the date, a few hours later, David and Nani are at dinner where time passes by and David is getting pretty nervous.

"David are you okay?" asks Nani

"Yeah I am just thinking about how beautiful you are." says David

"Thank you." says Nani, smiling and blushing

David smiles and they finish eating dinner, he then takes her out to the beach and brings out the surfboard that David and Nani surfed on together with Stitch and Lilo.

"You remember this?" says David

"Yeah this is a surfboard." says Nani

"Yeah, but this is the surfboard we used to surf as a family." says David, "With Lilo and Stitch"

"You remember that?" asks Nani

"Yeah. Do me a favor and turn it over and carry it over for me over there to be waxed." says David

"Sure." says Nani

David leaves quickly, Nani looks on the board and looks confused as she sees the question that says "Will you marry me?"

"Oi David what is this about?" asks Nani

She heads over and drops the board gasping seeing David on one knee holding a ring.

"That question is asking you to marry me. Nani, we have been going out for a long time, and I love you just as you love me. I love Lilo and Stitch too, absolutely adore those two. I asked them this morning if they would be okay if I asked you for your hand today, as their opinion is just important to me as it is to you. I would love to take your hand and walk down the aisle, err I mean uh.." says David

Nani smiles and kisses his cheek and takes the ring.

"I would love to David. Yes, I will marry you." says Nani

He smiles and scoops her up in his arms happily, they kiss. They go home and find that Lilo, Stitch, Pleakley, and Jumba are waiting for the two. They smile and walk in the door, they see the four waiting.

"Well?" asks Pleakley

"She said yes!" says David

There is cheering then a big celebration with one of Stitch's huge birthday cakes. The next few months is getting ready for the wedding, Lilo is the flower girl, Stitch is the ring bearer and best man, David's dad is a best man, Pleakley is maid of honor. That leaves father of the bride, which Nani is pretty sad about since her father can't walk her down the aisle. Days before the wedding, Lilo hears Nani crying she goes into her room slowly and finds her sitting with the last of the photos of their parents.

"Nani?" says Lilo

Nani quickly whips her tears.

"Are you hungry baby? I will make you and everyone food for breakfast. Okay? Wait in the kitchen." says Nani

She doesn't instead she climbs up next to her older sister and sees the photo she's holding.

"Mom would be proud of you and I'm sure Dad would love to walk you down the aisle. You are missing them huh." says Lilo

"Yeah I am. It's hard to think of this. I mean we got it all set up for him to live with us, but we didn't think about the wedding part, the father walking the daughter down the aisle and the father daughter dance." says Nani

Both girls look at the picture for a little bit.

"Hey! I think I have an idea." says Lilo

"Oh?" says Nani

"What about Jumba!" says Lilo

"Jumba?" asks Nani

"Yeah I mean he is our uncle, I'm sure Dad will understand if Uncle Jumba takes his place. Plus what do you always say about Mom and Dad?" asks Lilo

"That they are always with us." says Nani

"Even if we don't see them. They are stars in the sky. The wedding is at night time right? So Mom and Dad are already there in spirit so why can't Jumba be Dad so Dad won't worry about you walking down alone and he can shine brighter?" says Lilo

Nani smiles at her little sisters analogy.

"You know that is not a bad idea, thanks Lilo." says Nani

They hug and they find Jumba thinking of his newest invention in his ship.

"Jumba! Nani needs to talk to you." says Lilo

She turns to her sister.

"You can do it. He might be big but he has the biggest alien heart I have ever seen." says Lilo

She leaves quickly, Jumba turns toward Nani.

"Nani? What is it?" asks Jumba

"Jumba I wanted to ask you something." says Nani

"Come in you look pale, why not take a seat, Nani." says Jumba

He leads her further in and has her sit down he gets her a glass of water.

"Thanks. Jumba. I was wondering if you could take my father's place and walk me down the aisle." says Nani

"I would be honored, Nani. It would be no problem." says Jumba

"Oh Jumba thank you." says Nani

"Of course. We are ohana right?" asks Jumba

"Right" says Nani

They hug and head inside, the rest of preparation goes smoothly. Finally it is the day of the wedding, Nani is looking beautiful in her mother's wedding dress. Jumba knocks on the door and Nani comes out of the door, she smiles holding her bouquet.

"Oh Nani, you look absolutely beautiful." says Jumba

"Thank you." says Nani

He offers his arm and the two walk down the aisle, the wedding even has Stitch's cousins and girlfriend Angel there. After the wedding is the reception where Nani and David has their dance and sees two stars shine the brightest. They smile at the stars happily.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad." says Nani

"They must be so happy for you." says David

"No. For us." says Nani

They kiss happily, as for the father daughter dance, Jumba dances with Nani and David well David dances with Aunt Pleakley for a little bit but then steals Lilo from Stitch for a bit to dance with her and Stitch gets to dance with Angel. The evening goes wonderfully, everyone is happy for the newly weds.

The End


End file.
